


One Look

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: A short drabble on Arashi's friendship





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a fiction/story I guess. But random things pop up into my head so... XD

One look is all it takes.

Just one look.

One look between each other. Eyes to eyes, heart to heart.

To know when to stripe off their outer layer of costumes to reveal the new outfit underneath.

To know when to start the introduction. Whole sentences, whole paragraphs, synchronized, between all five of them. Right down to the very last millisecond.

To know who to pick as the loser in MDA. Or MMDA.

To know when to bully, and who to bully. (Though it is leader more often than not.)

To know when to toss a question in Ohno's direction, so that old man would not leave the studio without saying a single word again.

To know when Sho is overworked and stress with all his numerous engagements, and how to ease his tension.

To know when Ohno is dreaming about fishes and fishing again.

To know when Jun is pissed with someone/something that is less than perfect, and how to calm him down.

To know when Aiba is worried, what he is worried about, and how to allay his worries.

To know when Nino is sick, and how to help him out. Be it helping his put on his shoes, or helping him up the stairs.

Words are not needed between them. One look is enough.


End file.
